disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:~Kirokonnai/test
Disney Create - Disney Create Wiki Wikia Skip to Content Skip to Wiki Navigation Skip to Site Navigation Wikia Navigation Start a wiki Video Games Entertainment Lifestyle BubbleSkirtDC Message Wall My preferences Help Log out All Notifications Loading notifications You have ? unread notifications Disney Create Wiki Navigation On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Photos Chat Forum Popular pages Most visited articles Disney Create Art Theft (copying) Candifloss Pensandpaint3000 How to be popular on DC How to Get Your Art Approved Powerpuff Girls Artists Blog posts Stepping Stone O o O o/Articles and such. Stepping Stone O o O o/Oh No... Zuesdemigod2002/Yay! Stepping Stone O o O o/New Articles! Stepping Stone O o O o/Contest Updates Anyone? Zuesdemigod2002/Wow! Zuesdemigod2002/I found another big copycat About me Lalama5 Mockingjay1001 Denim03 Lil nan Pinkshimmer16 Zuesdemigod2002 Katebith Community Recent blog posts Forum Contribute Edit this Page Add a Video Add a Photo Add a Page Wiki Activity Share Watchlist Random page Recent changes Disney Create Edit History Rename Comments8k 161pages on this wiki Disney Create's logo as of December 2011. Added by Lil nan Disney Create (commonly abbreviated DC or simply Create) is an art sharing website for kids, one of the largest galleries of children's art in the world. It is housed by Disney, and features many related ads and features. There, you can create drawings on the digital painters, photo mashups, video mashups, normal and motion comics. Contents 1 Approval Process 2 History 3 Vision 4 How to save your art into your computer 5 Feedback 5.1 Complaints 5.2 Positive Feedback 6 Comments Approval ProcessEdit Click here to learn more. HistoryEdit Disney Create was launched onto the official Disney site in an estimated late 2009 or earlier. Not much is recollected about its history except change of official site design in December of 2011 to its last design. In about late september 2012, Disney Create's layout was reformatted, but the the digital painters stayed the same. VisionEdit Disney Create was originally made for children 8-10 to share art with other children. How to save your art into your computerEdit If you want to save your art before it's approved it's really simple. When you are finished with a drawing, don't exit the painter. Click the download button (located right above your pic) and save. It's that simple. Also if you're posting it on another site make sure it's saved as a .jpg or it might not upload (does not apply to everyone). FeedbackEdit ComplaintsEdit Though Disney Create was created for children to be original and creative, many take advantage of the art sharing and lack of care for originality of the moderators and copy art from others, commonly known by federal law as art thievery. It is indeed considered illegal, but with the cleverly worded terms of service make this 'okay', claiming all art, characters, and ideas as theirs. This has caused many of the popular artists, such as SLiNKi47, amyrosefan2009, and hottiecutie101 to leave Create for this and many other reasons. Another common complaint by many users is the approval process. Many claim that their art has nothing wrong with it, that usually being true, with it not being approved and shared with the site community. This has proven to also be a problem with the community and also played a part in driving many artists away. A final complaint is the weak support staff. As you may email the support team you recieve only a chemical response, automated and very blunt. It may not even have anything to do with what you complain about. Positive FeedbackEdit Although Disney Create may not be the best art sharing site, it is mainly aimed at kids, as mentioned above. It is a good site if you are looking for a safe environment with kid-appropriate art. Start a Discussion Discussions about Disney Create Favorite Artist 17 messages Midnite Eclipse @Veen red rose what were you going to write? It says, "This reply has been removed." 2013-07-25T17:34:06Z VEEN RED ROSE the removed comment is by me i reply not perfect to know this removed reply by me i remove 2013-07-25T19:14:16Z Approval 45 messages Kittybread wth xD and yeah, mine is never approving :/ 2013-07-25T09:52:03Z GraceRaincloud for some reason the art i use the manga pets painter for are the ones that approve... 2013-07-25T18:03:17Z See more discussions > Retrieved from "http://disneycreate.wikia.com/wiki/Disney_Create?oldid=46468" Categories: Main page Add category Cancel Save Recent Wiki Activity 5sunset5 edited by 5sunset5 4 hours ago Comic created by Vampire art 4 6 hours ago Request Page edited by Katebith 6 hours ago Candifloss edited by Candifloss-official 13 hours ago See more > Photos Add a Photo 2,340photos on this wiki by Candifloss-official 2013-07-25T19:05:25Z Posted in Talk:Disney Create/@comment-Candifloss-official-20130725190558 by BubbleSkirtDC 2013-07-25T18:30:43Z by Zuesdemigod2002 2013-07-25T18:29:59Z by BubbleSkirtDC 2013-07-25T17:14:09Z by BubbleSkirtDC 2013-07-25T17:05:58Z by Queendaphnee 2013-07-25T13:41:41Z Posted in User blog comment:Katebith/.:The Fictional World:. SLOTS OPEN/@comment-Queendaphnee-20130725134226 by Candifloss-official 2013-07-25T07:45:31Z Posted in Board Thread:General Discussion/@comment-Candifloss-official-20130725053328/@comment-Candifloss-official-20130725074603, more... by Candifloss-official 2013-07-25T07:34:34Z Posted in Talk:Disney Create/@comment-Lilderpderp-20130725070053/@comment-Candifloss-official-20130725073439 by Lilderpderp 2013-07-25T06:19:32Z Posted in Talk:Disney Create/@comment-Lilderpderp-20130725061935 by Maximum Fire 2013-07-25T05:20:25Z Posted in Old art by Candifloss-official 2013-07-25T05:08:17Z Posted in Old art See all photos See all photos > Around Wikia's network Random Wiki Wikia Inc Navigation [ Lifestyle ] About Community Central Careers Advertise API Contact Wikia Terms of Use Privacy Policy Content is available under CC-BY-SA. Following My Tools History What links here Theme designer Customize more… Category:Blog posts